


A quiet revelation

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: There's no grand spectacle, no heartfelt whimper, no catastrophic discovery. Just a quiet revelation.





	A quiet revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathClassWarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/gifts).



> **Big bold reminder that Final Fantasy XV and all of its content is property of Square Enix.** I just like to play in the sandpit they've created for the fans.

There's no grand spectacle shocking the gossiping old women into early graves.  There's no heartfelt whimper when they first meet.  There's no "oh, it's you, I've finally found you" moment like there was for his Dad after giving his Mom a fright and she kicked him in the teeth, panicked, and promised to pay for the dental work.  It's not a catastrophic discovery certain to end Noct's world that very second if he didn't throw himself from his perch up high and warp straight to Prompto's house to serenade him with every cheesy love song he knows.

It's not soul-changing, either.

Instead it's a quiet revelation sinking into Noct's bones as he lounges against one of the ornate horns making up the Rogue's headdress.  It's a gentle truth singing in his blood as he watches Prompto shimmy down to the Rogue's stone shoulder, hellbent on getting every shot and angle possible of Insomnia from such a height above.  From Noct's favourite spot to de-stress and detach from the mantle of Prince weighted heavy round his shoulders.

"It's  _amazing_ up here, Noct!" he calls, smile brighter than the sunset, and Noctis wants nothing more than to warp to his side and cup his face in his palms and press a dozen kisses to his mouth.  To say  _it's not as amazing as you_ and  _I love you_ , but he can't. Not now. Not yet.

What if Prompto doesn't feel the same?


End file.
